No Love Cover
J-Weezy The Martian's dark-inspired song, No Love Cover, shows his own version of Eminem & Lil Wayne's "No Love" song. This song will be released in a JoeySideFire video called and will also release a solo music video in 2013. J.S.F. video/Music video coming soon... J-Weezy The Martian "No Love Cover" Lyrics Intro Talking: Inspiration You know what, i'm tired of being made fun of People say I don't have what it takes to rule a mic Bet they're wrong and rule this game like Mike I'm in the air not the sideline Heir to the throne, not a guide line Some of you want to find your way through life a create a plot And you need help, bet I can help Just like a superhero would, so I should Verse 1: Demonstration First time i tried, it felt like i almost died I had a scream for help nobody would find me And the more that i speak was the truth to my order Till the day forward, I remain stable like a soldier Truth of my freedom all had be earned Lesson to be learned, I guess karma's my concern Remember the day in my young years It was my dad that taught me how too overcome fear Far from my household, couldn't stay near I had to make a change and avoid tears Before I knew it, my good side disappeared Weaponed and armed, fightin' with gear The strength of my pride or my urge to kill Urge of my will, truth of my will, had to be torn While i'd reconstruct it had to be reborn Cause if wasn't rebuilt i would've been down for a month With no certain memories but my name And it's a shame all these lame rappers wanna blame me Who could ever save thee...rapper in the future with his baby They all think im a dumb Shady, yet lately... The only thing i see now is me out the grave wheat Only thing your pullin is a trigga, nigga better back down... Chorus: Strength And Courage It's a little too late to say that your sorry now You kicked me when I was down But what you say just... (don't hurt me) That's not right you don't... (don't hurt me) And I don't need you (no more) Don't wanna see you (no more) You get no love Verse 2: Obligative Determination Could of sworn i could of bent over rules again But now i've spent all of my life up this music wish I'm losing it but i could been excellent, trust... Losing balance but i'm up again... Chorus: Strength And Courage It's a little too late to say that your sorry now You kicked me when I was down But what you say just... (don't hurt me) That's not right you don't... (don't hurt me) And I don't need you (no more) Don't wanna see you (no more) You get no love Credit in this song coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Category:Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian Songs